


Aka The Moon

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: denna being a badass, denna defense squad, honestly i need this to be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: If Denna were a vigilante.





	Aka The Moon

-So like in WMF, we see Denna saving a young girl from being attacked  
-And then she gives her some life advice  
-But like, what if Denna does this on a regular basis?  
-Like, at night she roams the streets  
-Looking for those in need  
-And like comes out of no where and destroys the bullies  
-And then sometimes she will take the victim under her wing for some quick advice  
-And like, she has a network of people now to call on in an emergency  
-But she is far too proud to ask for help  
-But these people have such a large respect for her  
-And she never gives out her name, not even a fake one  
-So when people talk about her they’re like, that girl who saved my life that one time  
-And slowly people start to exchange these stories of this mysterious, badass girl  
-Who saves those in need in the middle of the night  
-They say the moon comes down at night to fight for the innocent  
-She is mysterious and beautiful and deadly  
-And those who cross paths with her are in awe of her  
-And the stories about her may not be big and grand  
-But they give hope to those in need  
-Inspire those who believe themselves to be weak  
-Half of law enforcement loves her, the other half wants her gone forever  
-Some people have started praying to the moon as well  
-For protection and the safety of their loved ones  
-And there are stories of the same woman from all around, different cities, and different countries even  
-And it just adds to the fact that she is magic  
-Because how else could she be in so many places at once??????  
-In reality, other people were inspired by her and roam the streets at night  
-In dark cloaks with silver knifes  
-To defend those in need

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
